User blog:Ferblover/"Phineashing Touch of Friendship"
Fortune in Friends! The pre-winter wind that rippled through the alleys and streets of Danville, NY did Phineas no favors other then wish he'd not missed the bus home that day. Still, his jaunt from school to home was almost over; his house was only a few blocks due east from his current position. He pulled his backpack tightly around his arms and took a deep breath, before his senses kicked in and he shot a glance behind him. Nothing there. He trembled a moment and shook his head, fighting the sensation that he was being followed, and carried on his way home. The sooner he was warm inside and stuffed with something delicious the better. With renewed resolve, the teen doubled his pace, marching quickly down the streets towards his home with a gusto. Six blocks and a wrong turn down an alley later, Phin found himself glumly staring at a bus schedule, trying to figure out how exactly he kept ending up in these situations. That was when he heard it- the caterwaul of endless frustration of someone reaching the absolute end of their rope. The genius mind that plagued him won out, and curiosity, as always got the final say to common sense. With his inquisitive nature leading him, Phineas poked his head around the corner of a dark alley where he'd heard the sound, and grinned ever so slightly. A light grey coyote was standing there, ragged and beaten by the harsh mistress of misfortune; he'd managed to get his paws on what looked like a large bag of ground hamburger meat. Only...he didn't have scissors. That much was obvious, as he wildly slammed the bag against the side of a dumpster. The can didn't open. The coyote, whom Phineas was sure he recognized from somewhere, gave an angry yowl, and glanced around left and right, before finally tossing the bag to the side and leaning back against the dumpster with a ticked off glare. There was no way to open it, and it had driven him right into tears. He was going to starve to death, with his family all the way in Indiana away- could things get any worse? Of course it could! Things always got worse, and Chaos stiffened nervously when a shadow suddenly cast itself over him, wrapping around his light. The unfortunate coyote gave a glum sigh, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew who it was. Elmyra (she was an annoying character on Tiny Toons) had found him again, surely, and was about to reign down hugs that would crack his spine in three. The pup's ears folded back and he gave one last, quiet sniffle. What did he do to deserve being fate's punching bag? "Hold this, please." A new voice quipped, forcing Chaos's head to snap up in shock. Standing beside him was a teenager wearing a striped shirt and holding a backpack out for him to grasp in his paws. The pointy kid at school. Dumbly, Chaos took the backpack, while Phineas slid some goggles over his eyes, bent down, and then hopped surprisingly into the dumpster Chaos was leaning against. Now he was just confused. He had no idea what was going on, who this coyote was, or why he was holding this strange backpack, but after the dumpster rumbled and shook, Phineas reappeared, holding a variety of damaged electronics in his hands. "Oooookay! I ain't my step-brother, but I CAN put together something in a flash! Here..." The teen exclaimed, reaching out to grab his backpack again. Tucking an arm inside, he produced a set of shiny, silver tools- and in a blur of motions and genius, he crafted...a...something from the debris scattered around. Chaos just stared. He had no idea what was going on, or what this kid was doing, but soon there was a contraption sitting in front of the two of them, and the coyote grinned a wide, snaggle toothed grin. "Okie Dokey! Lets give this a shot. Can please!" Phin said with enthusiasum, holding out his hand while his free hand adjusted the goggles over his eyes. Chaos gave a meek sigh and handed the can to him. He couldn't get it open, no matter how hard he tried- what did he have to lose? Phineas placed the bag in the device, took a step back, motioning for Chaos to do the same, and turned it on. It bleeped, whirled, whirred, and promptly exploded, forcing Phineas to chuckle at his success. "Hahahaha, BOOM! Oh, man, that was awesome! Wow...look at that, pieces went everywhere! HA! Whelp, here ya go!" He grinned, holding up the badly burned but cleanly opened can. Chaos just gawked. "What? This is what you wanted, right? Here take it!" Phineas explained with a huge smile. Chaos just stared. Somebody...did something...nice for him? Without asking for anything in return? Overwhelmed with a sudden surge of emotion, the canine wrapped his arms wildly around Phineas and squeezed tightly, before he snatched the bag from his grasp and began to greedily scoop handfuls of hamburger into his mouth. Phineas laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back while Chaos messily devoured the tuna- but kept his wits enough to offer thecoyote half the can. He grinned and shook his head, holding up both paws. "Oh...uh...no no. I couldn't. Trying to cut back, really." Phin replied sheepishly, before glancing around and hopping up onto an old cracked crate. "So, I gotta ask...you go to my school, right? Chaos?" Phineas asked. Chaos nodded his head, licking remains of burger from his fingertips. "Mmhmm." The canine murmured, before pointing a finger at Phin in turn. He smiled softly and nodded his head. "Oh, Sorry! I'm Phineas. Yeah, you're in my French class with Professor Le' Pew. Heh...so...what are ya doin' out here? Why aren't you at home?" He asked softly. Chaos looked up at him, as if he'd just lost his mind and rolled his eyes, ears drooped and Phin gave a groan. Open mouth, insert foot... "Oh...s, sorry...I didn't kn...I uh...AHEM. I gotta go. Yup. I'll see ya in school. Enjoy your burger." He explained softly, before sheepishly sliding off the crate and walking to the mouth of the alley. And Chaos watched as the canine suddenly went flying and crashed into the ground- two angry looking seniors had tackled him from out of nowhere. Chaos took a curious step forward, watching Phin struggling with the seniors, wondering what he was looking at. Friends, maybe? The larger teen stood up, holding Phineas firmly in his arms, while the smaller one held a ready fist to slam into the boy's pointy nose. Nope. Not friends. Not at all. To his amazement, however, Phineas ducked just as the swing came, and the smaller senior punched the larger one right in the nose. With the larger one stunned by the blow, Phin broke free and went sprinting down the street. It didn't take long for the two seniors to pick themselves up off the ground- and were joined by a much larger third wearing a jock jacket. Chaos frowned. He didn't like the way this was looking... Phineas panted helplessly, throwing himself down the street as far and fast as his little legs would take him, but soon his lungs burned and his tongue lapped the air for breath. He finally had to stop, leaning against a wall near an alley, suckling in lungfuls of breath. So far, he managed to elude Johnny and his gang but they were going to find him soon. They always did. Johnny had a habit for asking Phin to help him with his homework by using his fists until Phineas promised to do it. And then he'd punch him just for fun. "HEY! THERE HE IS!" Called a voice from down the street. Stamp. One of Johnny's friends. Phin yelped and glanced behind him and there they were- Stamp and Turbo racing down the block towards him with Johnny strolling quietly behind, hands in his pockets, taking his sweet time. "Noooo..." Phin groaned, but he didn't have the energy to run anymore. That's when a white set of fingers wrapped around his nose and yanked him into the darkness of the alley, and behind an dumpster. "SHhhhhh!" Whispered a familiar voice into his ear. Chaos... Phineas felt his lips twist into a grin, but it vanished the moment Stamp and Turbo poked their heads around the corner and into the alley. "Heymanwheredhego!Hewasrighthereandnowhesgone!" Turbo growled quietly while Stamp walked up, glancing left and right. "Well...Maybe we scared him so bad he died." The wolf mused. Turbo frowned quietly. "...Youthinkso? OhmanIhopenot! Whatifheturnsintoaghost?" The senior squeaked. Stamp whimpered. "What if he haunts us?" The large boy yelped nervously. "LETSGETOUTTAHERE!" Turbo squealed, and the two of them went racing off down the street. Chaos and Phineas looked at each other in confusion. "Did that just happen?" He asked, but Chaos quickly slapped a paw over his mouth again as Johnny walked into the alley, watching his lackeys go racing off. "...Did that just happen?"The large boy snarled before glancing towards the dumpster Chaos and Phin were hiding behind. Phineas frowned. This was going to be harder then he thought. Johnny wasn't as stupid as Stamp or Turbo. In fact, he was really quite intelligent for being such a jerk. What was worse, he was heading right towards them! Phineas's teeth starting chittering as if he were a platypus, but Chaos quickly pointed towards a fire escape hanging from the side of one of the nearest buildings. Phineas shook his head. The ladder was raised up and there was no way for him to reach it...Chaos rolled his eyes. To Phin'd amazement Chaos dashed from the hiding spot behind the dumpster and leapt into the air, bounding off the side of an alley wall, and onto another, back and forth until he reached the fire escape, and kicked the ladder down. "What on earth..." Johnny yelped in surprised, watching Chaos's acrobatics, before he gave a sharp canine-like snarl when he spotted Phin quickly climbing the ladder towards the coyote. "HEY! GET BACK HERE PIPSQUEAK! I GOT MATH HOMEWORK TONIGHT!" Johnny yelled violently, racing towards the ladder to climb up behind them. "Chaos, not that I wanna harsh on your amazingly thought out plan here, but there ain't no where to go from a roof top!" The teen explained as the two of them reached the buildings peak, and raced madly across the gravel towards the far ledge. Phin stopped with a loud gulp when he glanced off the side of the building, but Chaos didn't even pause when he reached the ledge. He simply positioned himself behind Phin and pushed the teen off the side, before leaping off himself. The two of them landed in a heap in a large opened dumpster, cushioned by large, ebony bags of garbage. It only took a moment, but Phineas suddenly understood the plan. He wondered if Johnny was on his way back down the fire escape, or if... The large Danville High senior appeared atop the building where Chaos and Phineas were moments before, and leapt off the side of the building, just like they did- just as the two pushed the dumpster one foot to the left, and Johnny slammed into the concrete leaving a perfectly shaped hole of himself in the ground. "...Ouch." Chaos winced and glanced at Phineas standing next to him, leaning over the crater Johnny left. "Ha...Thanks Chaos! I owe ya one!" Phineas beamed happily, but Chaos shook his head and held up a single hand and with his other, pat at his full belly. "Oh! Right! HA! Well, it's pretty late, I gotta get home." Phin explained, jerking a thumb behind him, and Chaos nodded his head, and the two separated, before Phineas stopped and gave a hand whistle. Chaos turned around curiously. "Ya know, I bet my mom would let you spend the night, if ya wanted ta sleep over? I got video games and stuff? You...uh...wanna hang out?" He asked sheepishly. Chaos pondered the invitation for a moment before he let his face twist into a warm grin and nodded his head. Category:Blog posts